A rectangle is $8$ feet long. The rectangle is also $6$ feet wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $8\text{ ft}$ $6\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 feet. The width is 6 feet. Thus the area is $8\times6$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 6 = 48 $ We can also count 48 square feet.